bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
Jameson Reagan
|marital_status = Married |spouse = Eddie Reagan (wife) Sydney Davenport (ex-fiancée) |parents = Francis Reagan (father) Mary Reagan (mother, deceased) |siblings = Danny Reagan (older brother) Erin Reagan (older sister) Joe Reagan (older brother, deceased) |other = Charles Reagan (great grandfather, deceased) Henry Reagan (grandfather) Betty Reagan (grandmother, deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle, deceased) Armin Janko (father-in-law) Lena Janko (mother-in-law) Linda Reagan (sister-in-law, deceased) Jack Boyle (ex-brother-in-law) Nicky Reagan-Boyle (niece) Jack Reagan (nephew) Sean Reagan (nephew) |department = |precinct = |rank = |partners = Eddie Janko (former) Brenda Patimkin (former) Marcus Beale (briefly) Kara Walsh (briefly) Vincent Cruz (former, deceased) Luisa Sosa (briefly) Sgt Anthony Renzulli (former) |years_of_service = 2010 - Present |seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 |played_by = Will Estes |first_appearance = Pilot |last_appearance = Ongoing |total_appearances = 202 }} Jameson “Jamie” Reagan is the youngest child of Frank and Mary Reagan. Known for having a good heart and being the ‘Golden Boy’ of the family, it is hinted that he got in the least trouble as a kid, not having been to jail until starting a fight at a wedding. Jamie has good instincts as a cop, despite having gone to school to be a lawyer. Over time he has wavered from his strict lawyer’s viewpoint and now sees things as a cop as well. Biography Early Life As the youngest of the Reagan clan, Jamie was babied in many aspects especially by his mother who did not want him to go into law enforcement like the rest of the Reagan men. One of his bad habits when he was younger was swallowing things such as: Danny’s liberty head dimes, Erin’s confirmation locket, the key to the liquor cabinet, and a pair of Mary’s pearl earrings''Season 2 Episode 9 "Moonlighting". An excellent student, he went on to Harvard where he studied law and got a position at a local firm before Joe’s death inspired him to follow his heart and enter the Police Academy. Career After giving up his promising law career, Jamie entered the Police Academy and graduated top of his class. He was assigned to the 12th Precinct and was assigned to his Training Officer (TO), Sergeant Anthony Renzulli. During their partnership, Renzulli more than once expressed the opinion that he could be a great cop as long as he didn’t adopt Danny’s bad habits. On several occasions, Sgt. Renzulli challenged Jamie to think more like a cop, notably the hot-dog costume wearing drug dealer. Partnered for two years, they became close and Jamie even went so far as to ask Frank for money to help Renzulli out. Jamie and Danny often see each other at crime scenes and the first body Jamie saw was shown to him by Danny, a fact he later lamented to Erin. Shortly after graduating the Academy, Jamie was approached by the FBI, looking for his help investigating a fraternal organization of the NYPD known as the Blue Templar. They caught his interest by revealing that Joe Reagan had been working with them and even infiltrated the group shortly before his death. While initially he is considering working with them, he eventually decides not to but still investigates on his own. As the Blue Templar starts to notice his interest, so does Sgt. Renzulli. Slowly, the Templar, lead by Sonny Malevsky start taking action against Jamie. It starts from pointed conversations, moving on to the theft of his service weapon, and finally cutting the brakes on his car. Once they made the attempt on his life, Jamie finally told the family about the investigation, revealing that he believed they were responsible for Joe’s death. When participating in his first undercover sting assignment, Jamie makes contact with Noble Sanfino who he later saves from a drug overdose. This puts him on OCCB’s radar as Noble is from a mob family that they haven’t been able to infiltrate. Eventually Jamie decides to accept going undercover as Jimmy Riordan to get inside the crime family. As the undercover is part-time, he is still able to work on the streets most of the time, although when Sgt. Renzulli begins to suspect he is hiding something it strains their working relationship. During the course of his undercover, Jamie has a few close calls with the media, first when he and Renzulli are thrown down a flight of stairs after a fake call sends them to Potter’s church, and second, when he rescues a baby from a burning building. After rescuing the baby, Frank is forced to get creative when the media demands to know the officer’s name. While he couldn’t officially take credit for the rescue, Frank does secretly give him a Meritorious Police Duty Commendation. Frank’s decision to ask Renzulli to take the credit means he also must reveal Jamie’s undercover work which is a factor in the breaking of their partnership. Renzulli moves on to take a desk job and assigns Jamie to a new partner. At their first meeting, Jamie and Vincent Cruz don’t know that they are partners and Vinny’s attitude rubs Jamie the wrong way. Over time they manage to work out being partners but not before having a disagreement over a young suspect. While Jamie didn’t agree with Vinny’s interpretation of the boy throwing gang signs, he stuck with his partner and later laid out a few ground rules to make sure they didn’t butt heads like that again. Jamie also learns to put up with Vinny’s playboy ways. After a man commits suicide by cop through Jamie, he enlists Danny’s help to find out why and later helps him solve an old hit and run. While everyone in the 12th is hunting Pedro Mendoza, they have several close calls due to Vinny’s resemblance of the suspect. Shortly after, when violence in the Bitterman Projects escalates, Vinny is shot and killed when they fall prey to an ambush. Upon meeting his newest partner, Jamie is shocked to realize that he has been assigned to a rookie, Edit Janko, who goes by Eddie. While their partnership starts off smoother, there are a few rocky moments, especially when Jamie’s support of her doesn’t match up with what she thinks he should do but they work through it each time. Overall, they do support each other the best they can without crossing the line into romance and without lying. They spend a lot of time with each other outside of work, finding they enjoy each other’s company. Deputy Commissioner drops Jamie off at Church of St. AndrewsSeason 4 Episode 5 after an incident where Jamie and Eddie are caught up in a hostage situation during an undercover assignment in a jewelry store. Where a man came in to return a custom engagement ring after his ex-fiance called off the wedding. Jamie went to his sister later in the day to see if she can have the charges dropped. The man ultimately hung himself from grief and anger. Jamie stayed a beat cop for years, partially because no one was willing to submit his name for promotion to Detective but mostly because he really enjoyed the work at the street level. On occasion he took on cases and worked them like a Detective would because he believes in truth and justice. He briefly considered taking the Sergeant’s exam early on but said he wasn’t going to because he had decided he was done with tests once he graduated Harvard. Despite that, as the years progressed, Frank began pressuring Jamie to take the test and move up. Jamie pushed back, insisting he wasn't going to so that he didn't appear to be giving in while secretly taking the exam. Placing first, Jamie admitted that he pushed back to not appear to be doing Frank's bidding but he was taking the promotion.''Season 9 Episode 1: "Playing With Fire" Awards }} Personality Jamie is shown to be open-minded and easygoing. Relationships Sydney Davenport was Jamie’s fiancée until she couldn’t handle the realities of his risky job anymore. After she gave him back the engagement ring, she took a job in London for at least six months. The engagement ring was Jamie’s mother’s (Mary) ring and he returned it to Frank when the engagement ended. Over the years since, Jamie didn’t have any serious relationships although he dated. Jamie later told Eddie that Sydney preferred saying "my fiancé the lawyer" to "my fiancé the beat cop". Currently he is engaged to his partner, Eddie. For around 5 years, they tried not to act on their mutual attraction, wanting to remain partners. Despite that, there were several times they were more than just partners and the precinct already believed them to be involved. Although he may call her bossy and make fun of her eating habits, it’s his way of expressing how much he really loves her. Involved Shootings * Gavin Bryant '("Front Page News") *'John Johanssen ("Occupational Hazards") *'One of Tatiana's henchmen' ("Bad Company") Physical Characteristics Jamie has light brown hair and hazel/green eyes. He's 5'8 1/2" (173cm) which makes him the shortest of the Reagan siblings by over an inch. He keeps in shape via boxing, sports, and chasing down suspects. Gallery Notes & Trivia * Badge Number: 60528 * Like most men in his family, he cheers for New York sports teams (Jets), fishes, and can play basketball and box''Season 1 Episode 1 "Pilot"'Season 1 Episode 3 "Privilege"'Season 3 Episode 16 "Quid Pro Quo"'Season 5 Episode 6 "Most Wanted"'Season 1 Episode 7 "Brothers". * Jamie plays chess and cards with his grandfather, Henry''Season 1 Episode 10 "After Hours". * Jamie is the academic scholar of the family and has maintained high marks throughout his life. He only brought home one C in Science, which was "the only C he ever got" according to Frank''Season 1 Episode 10 "After Hours". * He can make "a classic linguine with garlic and oil, simple salad, good bread and good wine" in order to impress a girl, as he and his brothers were taught by his father and grandfather''Season 2 Episode 5 "A Night on the Town". * His favorite foods are BBQ ribs, mashed potatoes, mac & cheese, fried chicken, and hot dogs''Season 2 Episode 19 "Some Kind of Hero". * He claims he can paint but he's not very good at it''Season 2 Episode 11 "The Uniform". * He was closest to his brother, Joe, and considered him to be his best friend''Season 2 Episode 22 "Mother's Day"''. * He and brother, Danny, have weekly basketball games. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Reagan Family Category:New York Police Department Category:Police Sergeants Category:29th Precinct